(Re:Zero) a new side of Rem
by Mcpaycheck
Summary: The way re zero should have been.


My stay at the Roswaal L Mathers Manor has been… Different, to say the least. Although my whole life has been completely changed ever since coming to this world, I would have to say that the most interesting part, would be the time I spent here. To tell you the story, you first need to know who I am.

My name is Natsuki Subaru, a no life n33t (or as you real world dwellers would call "nerd.") and I am currently staying, and working at a mansion in an alternate universe, for a man named Roswaal L Mathers. At this establishment, I am greeted daily by my two fellow workers, Rem and Ram, the maids. I would assume that you already know of these two though, and the other members of this place. I've had many encounters with them, such as yesterday, which is quite the tale, if I do say so myself, it starts something like this:

I woke up once again to the familiar bedroom ceiling that I had seen many times before, from each death I had experienced. Each time I awoke here, I would lay in bed for a few, dreading what would come next in my story, however this time I had a plan… Which would involve me getting ready for the day at hand. So there I was, rushing to the bathhouses which were separated between male and female, however I couldn't understand the labels… Either that or I was in such a hurry that I completely ignored them and rushed into the closest one nearby me. I hastily entered the room, but to my surprise it was already taken.

There was a girl in there… One I had seen quite a few times before… Except this time she had a complete absence of clothes. This was Rem, but never before had I noticed her exquisite beauty… As much as I didn't want to admit it, for my life belonged to Emilia, I couldn't help but eye every single detail of her. However wrong it may be to look at a girl nude, my self control was at an absolute zero. She had the body of an angel. Rem had perfect curves, the palest of skin, and not a blemish to be found. I shouldn't have been looking at her though, which I happened to realize a bit too late.

Rem noticed me in the room the second I entered. She slowly tilted her head up at me, without a word escaping her lips. She didn't have to though, I had an understanding of what was about to become of me if I stayed in there, and I didn't want any part of it. And so, after a moment of awkward silence, and before Rem could realize the situation she was really in, I dashed out of the bathhouse.

The rest of that day was especially full of tension. I spent a portion of it peeking down hallways, hiding in bushes, and keeping an eye out for Rem approaching nearby, just in case of an emergency. Although she never appeared, I didn't want to take responsibility for my actions earlier… She would surely hate me by now, why risk trying to make it all worse? I noticed that the manor today was unusually empty, perhaps Emilia had gone down to the town to speak with the villagers and Ram had joined her… Of course leaving Rem and I closer and closer together. Which was just what I needed, more paranoia.

My "escape" would be happening a week from today, and so all I needed to do was act natural. Surprisingly, it was easy for someone like me to work all day long, however grueling the tasks. I found it a bit harder without the maids to help me though, and not just physically… It was more lonely, too. I worried that Rem would tell Ram the secret from earlier, as she always would (and Vice-Versa), giving her even more the reason to think of me as a pervert, and a waste of space in this building. I must have gotten lucky though, because apparently Rem seemed to be extra nice. She didn't say a word, at least… As far as I could tell. I don't know what goes on behind the scenes.

That night I had trouble falling asleep. Yes, I was exhausted from work, but I couldn't get that image of Rem out of my head. I was still thinking about that morning, and how I had seen her nude. It seemed that the only thing on my mind was her, her, and her. What was I thinking? I shouldn't be imagining her in such a sexually explicit way… But alas, I couldn't help myself. When I was younger I would often count sheep in my head when I had trouble sleeping… Unfortunately that didn't work very well either. My thoughts finally were interrupted by a knock at my door.

*Knock Knock*

I got up to go answer it, but a rush of panic filled my head as I walked up to the door. What if it was Rem? What if it was Roswaal coming to kick me out after hearing from her the lewd things I had done? I thought it would be best to play my cards and take my chances, and I opened the door…

At the door was Rem, dressed in her normal clothing… A standard maid's outfit. A different change of pace since the last time I had seen her, albeit still her. That reminded me, what was she doing here anyway? Why was she at my door? Wasn't she afraid of me? I thought I better ask.

"Rem? What are you… doing uh, here?"

She just kind of stared at me for a second, then looked back down at her feet. I could tell that she was struggling to say something, but I didn't want to interrupt her. There was a certain feeling in the room… Tension. I didn't like this feeling very much.

"S-Subaru…" She blurted, shyly.

"Yes?" I answered hastily, almost immediately after she said my name.

A few seconds passed, that felt like minutes.

"Can I, come inside?"

"O-of course!"

Her face was bright red, for some reason she was embarrassed about the situation, even though I was the one who caused this mess. It was just getting more awkward, if one of us didn't start conversation then this would last longer than it needs to be. Rem was facing the opposite direction as me, towards the window, which was across from the door into my bedroom. After standing there for a second, not doing much of anything, she spoke up.

"S-Subaru!"

I stumbled for a second, unprepared for her to say anything at all.

"Yes, Rem?"

She sighed for a second, clearly not wanting to say what she was about to, but it was clear that she needed to get, whatever it was, out of her mouth.

"Subaru… Earlier you, you, you… You saw me… Naked, Subaru…"

She turned around.

"I think it's fair that y-you do the same…!"

Huh?

"What?"

"T-Take off your clothes… Please." She spoke, mumbling a little bit while scratching her arm.

I can't believe that I just heard that. A women, no… Rem, was asking me to take off my clothing, and get nude in front of her. I wasn't mentally prepared for this. Physically… Well… There was a slight bulge in my pants, which she surely had to have noticed. Not that it would make any difference though, she was already as red in the face as one could imagine to be.

"Oh… Ok-Okay." I spoke, in the least suave way humanly possible.

I fumbled for a second, but then started to undress myself… In front of her. I started by taking off my shirt, because if I could save my dignity even for a moment, I would try. Rem seemed a little bit… Unusual after I took off my shirt completely. Apparently she really did have girly tendencies. For some reason I felt insecure around her, as if I felt some sort of love for her. Emilia drifted away from my mind completely at this point, for I was focused on Rem being in the room. I slowly, but surely unzipped my pants, and pulled them down. The last remaining clothing item on me were my undergarments, which I was very hesitant to take off. I really had no choice however. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and the minute I opened my eyes… I was nude. Something else was off though…

I felt a sensation down below, and witnessed Rem… Stroking my member. A look of pure lust was across her face, I didn't realize that she was turned on. Her mood was shifted from awkwardness, to being completely naughty, and I didn't have one complaint at all.

"Subaru-kun got so… biiiggg." Rem spoke, with a change of tone in her voice.

"How did you get so big here? Was this from seeing me naked in the bathhouse?"

"Rem…?"

I barely had time to respond before she started to pick up the pace. Rem was using both hands at this point, stroking me slowly, gently, and with a passion. She extended her tongue out to tease my tip, with a slow, even motion, as to pleasure me without letting me finish too soon. Her hands grabbed the bottom of my penis as she started to lick down my shaft, up and down. Rem's whole mouth enveloped my manhood, sucking me out completely with jolts of pleasure. She had a look of greed and sexual lust on her face as she jerked me. She was enjoying this. Her tongue wrapped around me in a way that made me feel as though a release was coming. Suddenly… I felt a strong sensation underneath me, I was about to come.

"Rem… I'm gonna-!"

My fluids shot out from my cock, unable to control myself, I let out a groan of pure pleasure. My semen coated her hands and mouth, as she swallowed the rest of it. Rem looked me deep in the eyes… And licked her fingers to clean up every last bit of me.

Rem seemed proud of herself, and satisfied that she was able to get me off. But I was not. I couldn't be done here… I couldn't stop myself from moving to continue. I pushed Rem down, onto my bed, as I kept her pinned. She seemed to be a little scared at first, but calmed down after I gazed directly into her eyes. I didn't even notice how beautiful she was until now. Her eyes sparkled... They were hard to not stare at. I could have gazed at her for an eternity, if not for her other features. Her lips glistened in a way that sent a shiver down my spine. She lay there, waiting for me to move onto her, with a lewd expression sitting on her face.

"Subaru…" She spoke, softly.

I moved in, without any hesitation. As my lips touched hers, a new warm sensation went throughout my body. I let go of her once pinned arms, and instead placed them on the bed. Her arms found themselves around my neck, and as I inched away, she pulled me in for another kiss. This one was deeper, with her tongue intertwining softly with mine. Our saliva danced around in each others mouths. Each time we would kiss, I could faintly hear my name being spoken.

I sat Rem up and started to undress her. Rem looked at me with loving eyes as I dispatched her clothing, and jumped onto me. I was pulled in for another kiss, whilst she was on top of me. I felt her around and pulled off her panties, with no resistance from her. I could feel her hair dance around on my face as we made out with a passion. Rem broke apart from me, with a heavy breath, and said to me:

"Subaru…I… I can't handle this anymore"

I could tell that it had finally become unbearable for her. Rem's face was stricken with an expression that I never would have dreamed of seeing on her. She sat up, and grabbed hold of my manhood. As she slowly put me inside of her, she whimpered out with pain. She looked so cute with her teeth clenched together… I could feel a break, as with a hot feeling as her pussy moved up and down on me. It was slow at first, although it was like no use of my hand. Her vagina engrossed all of me inside of her, as I felt bursts of pleasure, and was raging with sexual frustration. The pace started to pick up, and her cries turned into soft moans. Rem's face started to melt, and her voice started to get louder, as her moans became more apparent. I reached up and fondled her breast, the big, squishy thing that it was. The room had a sexual feeling that was indescribable. All of Rem's sweat and other fluids fell onto me, morphing us into one together. She reached down on herself, and rubbed her clitoris with meaning, and I continued to play with her nipples. Once again, her moans became louder, and I could hear my voice shouted throughout the room. She wasn't at all trying to hide herself being in heat. Suddenly, she looked at me with this adorable expression, and told me:

"Ah! Subaru..! I love you!" She said this with a shrill of excitement, as she spoke it out, regardless of how difficult it was… It was hard for her to speak while being pleasured.

With my mind going blank, I told her:

"Yeah.. I love you, too! Ah Rem.. I'm gonna come again!"

An eruption type feeling came over me as I said this. However, before I could let myself go, a tightness wrapped around me once again as Rem convulsed herself. I couldn't contain myself anymore! I came with Rem, as she squeezed every last bit of me out.

We embraced one last time, with a final kiss… And collapsed.

"Rem…"

"Subaru…"

We fell asleep into the night, and I completely forgot about my plan. I decided that I was going to stay here, with Rem… The new purpose in my life!

THE END.


End file.
